


Love from Outer Space

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Peter x Reader with fun times





	Love from Outer Space

You and Peter had been dating for over seven years. It was finally time for him to spill his secret to you.  
“(Y/N), please listen,” he said. “I know we’ve been together for a long time now.  
You blush. Was he proposing?  
“I just… I have a secret I haven’t told you.”  
You don’t let it show, but you’re freaking out. “What is it honeypoo?”  
He caresses your luscious locks. “I’m not exactly who I say I am.” He takes a deep breathe. “I’m an alien.”  
“So you’re a werewolf and an alien?!?!” You ask in distress.  
He nods, a single tear falling down his cheek. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to hate me.”  
You cover your face. “Oh Peter, I could never hate you.”  
“You really mean that, (Y/N)?”  
You smoosh his face. “I love you so much, Meaty Petey.”  
“I love you, too, (Y/N)!”  
You share a passionate kiss and hug.  
“Do you want to see my home planet?” He asks you.  
You nod vigorously. “Of course, Peter!”

The two of you board his ship that had been hidden in Beacon Hills High School. It’s giant and blue and purple.  
“Wow it’s beautiful,” you tell him.  
He smiles. “I thought you’d like it. It’s beautiful just like you, (Y/N).”  
“;),” you manage to say aloud.  
Peter grins. “;).”  
You winky face emoji in real life at each other for the next twenty minutes.  
He gives the grand tour. He has a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a knitting room where he keeps his yarn and favorite teas and all his dvds or Real Housewives.  
At the end of the night, you two cuddle by his alien fireplace with brown fire and knit together making socks and scarves and underwear. You even do a fashion show of everything you’ve made.  
“Will you, (Y/N), make me the happiest werewolf-alien ever and marry me and fly off into space with me?”  
You burst into tears telling him yes.  
The next day, Derek Hale (who’s an ordained minister by the way) marries the two of you and sends you off into the cosmos.  
A few days later, however, you feel an ache in your chest. Oh no. Your asthma is acting up again. You cough a few times until it gets too much. Peter cradles your dying, lifeless body in his arms. You take your last breath while staring into his endless eyes.


End file.
